


This Is The Way The World Ends

by Reckless_Flamingo



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A dash of emotional turmoil, A sprinkling of smut, Blood and Violence, Boomer is the goodest boy ever, Eventual Romance, F/M, Internal Conflict, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Flamingo/pseuds/Reckless_Flamingo
Summary: The Collapse leaves no survivors, except for one hell of a confused Deputy and a whole lot of unresolved trauma.





	This Is The Way The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, quick sidenote-
> 
> Firstly, thanks for reading! hope you enjoy the prologue and everything that follows.
> 
> Secondly, I'm British *sips tea violently* which means some of my spellings will be different- just a heads up, not a complaint- don't want to make it look like I can't spell things propar- preporly- preoparl... who gives a shit!
> 
> Roll the fic.

_What if Joseph was right?_

_Did you ever stop to think about that?_

Two months.

John Seed had been dead for almost two months and still his words lingered, like a foul smell on a hot day. Anna couldn't shake it, the feeling; the way each syllable had marked her from the inside out.

_What if Joseph was right?_

_What if?_

Joseph Seed had turned Hope County against itself with a biblical savagery. Families ripped apart by bloodshed, others taken against their will. From that point onwards every sin committed, Peggie killed or alter desecrated- the Seed’s had responded in turn.

The strike of a match, giving way to the flame.

Anna thought back to Tammy, hunkered down in that little boiler room, one of Jacobs men tied to a chair, water gushing from his lungs as he screamed and screamed, and-

When had they got it so wrong?

Had the writing been on the wall this whole time? Painted in big, bold fucking letters and she'd been too caught up playing hero to see it.

Somehow, this was never about beating Joseph Seed.

Since her boots hit County soil Deputy Anna Warren had been fighting for a cause- for liberty, democracy, free will- but in the end, when the final wave of radiation had seared flesh from bone, she realised something.

Freedom had nothing to do with it.

Not really.

Even the Father himself was not free. Forever beholden to the Voice in his ear and the zealots at his feet.

He stands before her now, distant and weary, cesious gaze to the spire of molten ash seeking to devour them whole. Anna can't think of a time that he's looked more human, more _tangible_ , than at this very moment.

So she takes his hand in her own and looks upon him one final time, eyes shining in the light of the sun- the last thing they'll ever see, together- and thinks that dying next to Joseph Seed isn't the worst way to go.

Better than dying alone.


End file.
